


Valenpines day

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots based off prompts sent to me on the subject of Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel was lounging on her bed reading the latest copy of '7Teen' magazine, swinging her feet absent mindedly, occasionally glancing over at her brother who was sat on the opposite side of the room, headphones on, staring up at the ceiling. She knew him well enough to know that he was still moping over the fact that he and his first girlfriend had broken up a few weeks back. It broke her heart to see him so miserable, one because she knew how much Dipper had cared for Sarah and two because she had come to the realisation that she had her own feelings for him, she knew it was wrong but she couldn't help herself. She saw herself as Eve and he was the forbidden fruit. 

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled out, grabbing his attention over his iPod, He looked over at her, turning the volume down and taking off   
his headphones.

"Yeah?" 

"Wanna go out somewhere?" 

"Nah, not really in the mood" 

"Dude come on, you've been stuck in this room for weeks now, it's not healthy" 

"I just don't feel like doing anything okay!" Dipper snapped at her, which got Mabel's back up

"Look! I know you got dumped and it sucks, I should know, but you can't mope around like this all the time, you gotta get up and move on Dip" 

"What's the point? There's nobody out there for me" 

"UGHHHH! I give up! There's somebody out there for everybody but if you wanna stay in here by yourself then, wind up old and alone like Grunkle Ford" Mabel shouted back at him before getting up and storming out of their room, Dipper frowned as she left. 

"FINE, YOU LEAVE ME TOO LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE HAS EVER DONE!" He yelled back at her, putting his headphones back on he threw himself back down on his bed and turned the volume of his music all the way up before hitting the play button again. 

Mabel stormed out of the Mystery Shack and off into woods that surrounded their home. Turning back to look up at their bedroom she shook her head 

"Stupid Dipper" She sighed as she began trekking into the woods, going off to calm herself down. Mabel walked down the old beaten path she and Dipper had had so many adventures on before, kicking stones and twigs along the ground as she did. 

"HEY! Watch where your kicking stuff" A small angry voice called out 

"Huh? Oh sorry Jeff" Mabel apologised as she spotted the gnome 

"What brings you out here on your own anyway?" Jeff asked 

"Oh nothing... Me and Dipper had a fight" Mabel admitted

"You two? Seriously?" 

"...Yeah" 

"About what?" 

"He doesn't think that there is anyone for him and I... Well, I..." 

"You're finally admitting your feelings for him?" 

"WHA- How did you..." 

"Because we're not blind, half the forest can tell that you're in love" 

"He doesn't see it, I just wanna show him that he's loved." 

"Hmm, there might be something in this forest that could help... But we'll need something from you in return" 

"NO! I am NOT gonna marry you" 

"Ew, no. We don't want you... We want that that sweet lil blonde thing" 

"Gideon? Okay, deal" 

Jeff the gnome led Mabel deep into the forrest, long past the Muli-Bears cave, until they arrived at a ancient tree. It's trunk twisted and bent to form a passage way. 

"This tree has a very special gift... It can tell a person or creature who their true and eternal soul mate is" Jeff explained. Mabel's eyes lit up at what Jeff said, she turned around to face him and allowed him to carry on explaining. She sat down in front of the tree and listened to the gnome's information on the magic tree. 

Dipper looked over at the clock beside his bed, taking a deep breath and blowing the air back out as he thought about what Mabel had said to him earlier, deciding that he should go out and find her to apologise he sat up on the edge of his bed and grabbed his cap and put his shoes on. He was running down the stairs just as Mabel came back in. 

"Um hey" Dipper greeted awkwardly, still feeling awful about what he had said earlier 

"I need your help. Follow me" Mabel ordered, grabbing Dipper's hand and leading him out of The Mystery Shack 

"Mabel, what's going on? Where are you taking me?" 

"You'll see" Mabel replied curtly 

"Are you still mad at me?" 

"You'll see" Mabel repeated. Dipper allowed Mabel to lead him deeper into the forest in silence, silently panicking about where she was leading him and about how mad she might still be at him. After what seemed like an eternity Mabel let go of his hand.

"We're here" Mabel announced, leaving Dipper stood before the tree Jeff had told her about earlier on. 

"And where exactly is here?"

"Somewhere to show you that you're wrong about nobody ever wanting you... This tree, once you stare into the gap in the trunk, you will be shown your one true soul mate" 

"Ha, sounds like a load of rubbish" Dipper scoffed

"How do you know unless you try it? It's like a science experiment AND possibly something to add to the journal" Mabel argued, using the two things she knew would most likely work in getting Dipper to try this out. 

"Hmm fine, but when it doesn't work..." 

"I know, you'll tell me you told me so, right so close your eyes and I'll lead you to where you need to stand" Dipper did as Mabel asked him and shut his eyes tight, she took his hand and led him into position in front of the tree, quickly leaving him to go and stand inside the gap in the tree trunk. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Mabel called out to him, he opened his eyes and his jaw fell open

"Mabel?" He exclaimed, a tinge of anger and confusion in his voice 

"Surprise!" Mabel replied weakly, throwing her arms out wide 

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked her

"Well... I... Umm..." Mabel stuttered before breaking down into tears. Dipper rushed over to her and spoke in a softer tone

"Mabel, please, tell me what's going on, what was all of this about?" He rushed over to her, knelt down next to where she had slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around her

"I-I j-just hated se-seeing you s-so miserable and I-I just w-wanted t-to sh-show you th-that y-you are loved and th-that I love you" Mabel confessed, through her sobs 

"Oh Mabel" Dipper sighed, holding her tighter to him 

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He added

"Huh?" 

"I love you too, stupid head" Dipper laughed 

"That's why I always went after any girl who would show any interest, because I knew my feelings were wrong and wouldn't be reciprocated. I was using them to get over you" Dipper explained. 

"You were?" 

"Yep" 

"So... What happens now?" 

"What do you want to happen?" 

"I wanna be yours" Mabel whispered

"And I wanna be yours" Dipper replied, lifting Mabel's chin so they were staring into each others eyes, Dipper gently pressed his lips against Mabel's before pulling away slowly

"Happy Valentines Day Mabel" 

"Happy Valentines Day Dipper"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper Pines was stood at the counter of a large Portland jewelers looking down at the sets on offer. 

"Hello sir, can I help you at all?" Asked the elderly gentleman behind the display cases. 

"Hiya, yeah. Can I have a look at those two please?" Dipper inquired, pointing at the items he was taking about. 

"Of course" the older man smiled, taking the jewelry out of the case and placing it on the counter, Dipper picked the pieces up and examined them carefully. 

"These are perfect, I'll take them" Dipper announced, taking his wallet out of his jeans and handing the jewelry back to the jeweler, who then began to package up Dipper's purchases.

"That will be $1150" Dipper put his card into the machine and entered his PIN number, taking the bag from the old man, thanking him for his help. 

"Good luck sir" Dipper nodded gratefully and thanked him again as he left the store. 

Dipper was just about to start his car hen he felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket.   
"Hello?" 

"Oh hello gorgeous" 

"Flattery gets me everywhere with you" 

"It's not flattery if it's honesty" 

"I literally just sat down in the car to drive home as you called me" 

"Yes, okay" 

"Tell her I miss her too" 

"See you in a bit" 

"Love you Paz, bye" Dipper set his phone down and turned the key, his car roared into life and he pulled out of his parking spot and began the drive back to Gravity Falls.

Dipper arrived back in his home town a short while later, parking up outside his home, he made sure the bag from the jewelers was well hidden in the back seat before leaving the car, and entering his house. 

"DADDY" Ellie called out gleefully as Dipper entered the house, immediately crouching down to hug his daughter who was running towards him as fast as she could 

"Hello smelly Ellie" Dipper smiled, picking the small blonde up and hugging her close to him,

"I'm not smelly daddy" Ellie scolded him, Dipper laughed and kissed her cheek

"Where's mommy?" 

"In the kitchen, wanna come and see what I drawed today?" Ellie asked 

"Sure thing princess, let me just see mommy first" 

"So you two can do kissing?" 

"Kissing? Oh you mean like this" Dipper began to quickly plant kisses all over Ellie's face, causing the little girl to shreik with laughter. Dipper put Ellie back down and made his way into the kitchen. 

"Hello beautiful" Dipper greeted Pacifica, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pressing his lips against her neck

"And just what time do you call this Mr?" 

"I'm sorry I spent all this time hunting down the perfect gift for you" Dipper answered, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, causing Pacifica to turn around and pull him by the shirt so he was eye level with her 

"You're the worst" she whispered 

"I am" Dipper replied with a wink

"Daddy can you come and look at my drawings now? Please?" Ellie asked 

"Sure thing darling" Dipper nodded, letting go of Pacifica and following his daughter into the living room, sitting down he allowed Ellie to shove a huge pile of paper into his lap, he picked it up and started to look at the art his two year old daughter had created, taking his time to look through all the pages. 

"Wow these are amazing" Dipper praised, causing a massive smile to cross Ellie's face 

"Well done baby girl" Dipper added pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her

"Ellie? Do you want to have a sleep over at auntie Mabel's tomorrow night?" 

"Yeah!" Ellie yelled happily

"Okay, sit here for a moment and I'll check with mommy okay?" Dipper told her, sitting her down and turning the TV on to Ellie's favourite programme- Paw Patrol. 

Dipper entered the kitchen and cleared his throat to get Pacifica's attention, putting on his best 'high class voice' 

"Ms Northwest?" 

"Yes Mr Pines?" Pacifica replied, playing along

"I was just wondering if a beautiful woman such as yourself had any plans for Valentines Day tomorrow?"

"Nothing I can't cancel if I meet the right guy" 

"Well... Mabel has agreed to babysit tomorrow night AND I've got us reservations at that Italian place you love" 

"Mmm Mr Pines, you do know how to spoil me" 

The next night

Dipper opened the car door and unbuckled Ellie from her car seat, scooping her up and handing her over to Pacifica, they moved up to the front door of The Mystery Shack, knocking on the door they didn't have long to wait for Mabel to answer, greeting them loudly and warmly in typical Mabel fashion

"Hey sis" Dipper smiled, entering the place he used to call home

"Hey bro bro, hey Paz" 

"Hiya Mabes" Pacifica returned the greeting, hugging her old friend. 

"Hello cutie pie" Mabel beamed brightly, turning her attention to her young niece 

"Auntie Mabel!" Ellie climbed out of her mother's grip and rushing over to Mabel, who picked her up and twirled her around, causing her to laugh loudly until Mabel put her down again. 

"Hey guys" Wendy greeted, walking out of the living room to greet the guests 

"Hiya Wendy" Dipper and Pacifica smiled, Dipper turned to look at Mabel, raising his eyebrow at her

'Shut up' she mouthed, he smiled and nodded, making sure that Pacifica couldn't see him, he made a small motion with his hands to Mabel who's eyes grew wide in shock and a massive smile crossed her face. 

"Paz? You ready?" 

"Yep" 

"Ellie, you gonna be a good girl for auntie Mabel?" 

"I am" 

"Of course she'll be good, she's an angel" Mabel reassured them

"Okay then, we're gonna get off, nighty night Smelly Ellie we love you" Dipper whispered, kneeling down to hug his daughter. 

"We'll see you in the morning, love you loads princess" Pacifica soothed, kissing her daughter goodbye.

"So... Wendy and Mabel, how long has that been going on?" Pacifica asked, taking a sip of wine, Dipper didn't answer her, staring down at his own drink, oblivious to what was going on around him

"Dipper!" She hissed, trying to grab his attention

"Huh? What?" Dipper replied, snapping back to reality

"Are you okay? You seem pretty spaced" Pacifica asked, slightly concerned

"Yeah, I'm okay... Well no, not really... I've got something I need to get off of my chest" Dipper confessed.

"....Okay, that doesn't sound amazing" Pacifica replied. Dipper placed his hand on top of Pacifica's and steadied his breathing.

"Paciifca, in the twelve years we've known each other and in the ten years we've been together, you've always been there for me, through thick and thin. You're one of the biggest reasons I decided to stay in Gravity Falls. When my Grunkles Stan and Ford died you were the first one to check on me, You've been my first everything, My first hug, my first best friend, my first kiss..." 

"Your second kiss.... Mabel told me about Mermando" Pacifica interrupted. 

"You're the worst" Dipper glared at her. 

"What I'm trying to say is... You've been my first love and my first and only soul mate. You've given me the most beautiful gift in the world, you gave me Eleanor. You give me your time, love, loyalty, honesty, your heart and soul and I want you to know I give my everything to you for now and forever. I can't imagine my life without you" Dipper continued, he took another deep breath, stood up and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, dropping down to one knee in front of Pacifica, he opened the box to reveal a silver ring, with a pink diamond heart stone set in the centre

"Pacifica Northwest. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man on the face of this earth and marry me?" Dipper asked. Pacifica covered her mouth with one hand while wiping away the forming tears with her other. 

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you" Pacifca answered, throwing her arms around Dipper. He stood up and gently slid the ring onto her finger. Looking deep into her eyes, he closed the short distance between them and pressed his lips against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

The gentle patter of rain against The Mystery Shack window caused Mabel to stir for a moment before opening her eyes to the sun straining to break free through the storm clouds, looking down at Dipper who was still sleeping peacefully, his head resting on her chest, smiling down at him she glanced over at the tiny bed on the other side of the room that once belonged to her, now covered in their clothes from last night and on the pillows, two red envelopes each with their name on, a small black box resting underneath the card with Mabel's name on it, Mabel's attention was brought back to Dipper as he began to stir.

"Good morning sleepy head" Mabel whispered, running a hand through Dipper's hair

"Good morning beautiful" Dipper replied, yawning loudly, making Mabel giggle

"You are so cute when you yawn" Mabel cooed, causing Dipper to go bright red 

"Oh I hate you so much" Dipper teased, Mabel faked a pout, before pecking Dipper on the lips

"Happy Valentines Day Dip Dop" 

"Happy Valentines Day Mabes" Mabel got up and grabbed the stuff from the other side of the room before climbing back into bed and handing Dipper his card and another smaller envelope. Dipper opened his card first. It was a Mabel special, hand made with love and Mabel's speciality... Glitter, the inside read 

'To my one and only Dipper   
I've always loved you and I always will, every day with you is Valentine's   
All my love, for now and forever   
Mabel  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx'

"I love it! Thank you." Dipper beamed, placing the card down on the bed and hugging Mabel tightly, he then picked up the smaller envelope and opened it. A small, neat hand made coupon fell out and onto Dipper's lap. 

'One night only, a super secret special surprise for one super special guy. Valid from 2/14/16 to 2/14/16 to be used by the waterfall at 20:30' 

"A surprise huh? Gonna tell me what it is?" Dipper asked 

"Nope" 

"You will, but aren't you gonna open your stuff?" 

"I am now" Mabel smiled as she opened her card up

'To my amazing Mabel  
Thank you for always being the star that shines bright to lead me out of the darkness  
I love you more than you'll ever know  
Dipper   
Xxxxxxxxxxxx' 

 

"Mabel! Just tell me what it is. Please?" Dipper pleaded with her

"Sorry Han Brolo but it's a surprise" Mabel teased, winking at him. Dipper just huffed and stormed out of the kitchen towards the living room. 

"I'll find out what this surprise is... One way or another" Dipper muttered to himself. He picked up the Mystery Shack phone and quickly hit the 6th number on his speed dial list, he was greeted by a loud yawn as the person picked up the phone 

"Dipper! It's seven in the morning, what's so important that it couldn't wait until later?" Stanford Pines asked, irritable that he was woken up so early 

"Sorry Grunkle Ford, but this is quite important... Is there any chance that you've got a mind reading spell in any of the five journals?" 

"What do you need a mind reading spell for?" 

"So he can know what his Valentines day surprise is" Mabel interjected, picking up the phone from the kitchen 

"Mabel go away" Dipper snapped as Mabel hung up. 

"Dipper, you know these spells are dangerous and shouldn't be used lightly" Stanford warned his great nephew 

"I know, I'm sorry... So how's Australia? How are things with you and Fiddleford?" Dipper apologised, quickly changing the subject. Stanford looked down to the small man sleeping peacefully next to him 

"Things are good Dipper, really good. We'll be home soon" Stanford answered 

"Okay, I'll let you go then, bye Grunkle Ford" 

"See you soon kid" Ford replied, ending the call before laying back down to sleep.

Dipper was sat down on the couch playing his 3DS with his headphones in when Mabel snuck up on him, wearing a large purple overcoat, she pulled Dipper's headphones out and tilted his head up to kiss him, she broke the kiss and whispered in his ear with a wink 

"See you in a little while my Valentine" and with that she walked away from him and out of the front door. Dipper glanced up at the clock on the wall and back down at the card he'd sat on his lap- The instructions read

'Leave half an hour after I depart and follow the Rose Road' 

Dipper looked back up the clock 

"Twenty five minutes to go" he sighed to himself, the anticipation building in his stomach for what this surprise was that Mabel had planned for him, knowing Mabel like he did he knew that it would be good, and most likely worth the wait, even if he hated the waiting part. After what seemed like an eterinty, the final half an hour passed and Dipper rushed out of the door and immiediately saw what Mabel had meant by the 'Rose Road' 

A trail of red rose petals lined the pathway leading into the woodlands surrounding The Mystery Shack, smiling to himself at the effort Mabel had put into this for him he began to follow the trail... All the way up to the top of the waterfall. Mabel and Pacifica waiting for him on a large picnic blanket, both in skimpy lingerie sets, Mabel's being a baby pink and Pacifica's being a light see through black. 

"Wh-what's going on here?" Dipper asked, slightly bemused

"Your Valentines surprise dummy" Mabel giggled

"But... But..." Dipper began, looking back and forth between Mabel and Pacifica

"I know about you two, I'd be blind not to" Pacifica stated

"And anyway, who do you think told Mabel just to go for it and tell you how she felt" She added. 

"I umm... I" Dipper stuttered, Mabel stood up and walked over to Dipper, taking his hand and leading him back to the blanket, gently pushing him down on to his back, Straddling his waist, she leant in and kissed him deeply before breaking the kiss to allow Pacifica to remove his shirt, Mabel took his jeans off at the same time, before stripping herself off while Pacifica also undressed. 

"Happy Valentines Day Dip" Mabel, now fully naked, lowered herself over Dipper's face while Pacifica began to fondle his cock and balls.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy Courderoy was sat at the cash register of The Mystery Shack, flicking through a magazine while there was no customers around, sighing loudly out of boredom she glanced around the deserted gift shop before returning to her magazine. She looked up immediately while at the same time dropping her reading material as she heard bell above the door ring, indicating tourists. 

"Oh, hey Mabel" Wendy greeted, relaxing slightly when her friend and new boss walked in

"Hiya, just popped in to give you your paycheck" Mabel informed her, walking over to her and handing her a plain envelope

"This is early isn't it?"

"Well... I just thought with Valentines coming up you and Dipper might wanna go out and do something nice with each other" 

"Yeah, fat chance... I've not heard from him in weeks" Wendy told her, a hint of bitterness in her voice 

"You've not heard anything from him have you?" Wendy added hopefully

"Nope, sorry" 

"It's okay, I'll live" 

"Sorry Wendy but while it's quiet in here, could you go out front and refill the vending machine that's out there?" Mabel asked, returning the conversation back to a work related topic 

"Yeah sure" Wendy answered

"Thanks, the stock is outside ready to go" Mabel informed her before heading out to the back. 

Wendy opened the vending machine up and dropped to her knees to start refilling the bottom. She heard footsteps behind her followed by a cheeky comment from a familiar voice 

"Now that's a view I missed" 

She turned around and was greeted by Dipper stood over her, flowers in hand and her favourite smile painted on his lips. All of the anger she had felt towards him for not being in touch for weeks on end disappeared as she got lost in his deep, dark brown eyes. She stood up and threw her arms around him before silently reminding herself that she was pissed off with him. 

"Nearly a month with no contact and you show up here with that dumb smile and these stupid flowers and comment on my ass?   
You are in big trouble Dipper Pines" Wendy scolded him, letting him go and shoving him. 

"I- I wanted to surprise you" Dipper began before Wendy shoved him again. 

"That is for not phoning me" 

"That is for for the comment on my ass" every sentence punctuated with a shove

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be left behind, not knowing if I'll ever see you again, I'm not stupid Dipper. I know what you do is dangerous... I worry myself sick thinking about it. Just one call or text, that's all I want" Wendy wanted to say more but she felt the tears begin to prick and burn in the corners of her eyes. Her expression softened as she grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him close to her. 

"And this is for that dumb smile and these flowers" she whispered, pressing her lips against his, Dipper moaned quietly as Wendy deepened the kiss before pulling away again. 

"Wendy... I... I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise" Dipper apologised, knowing Wendy like he did, he could tell that she was really hurt. 

Later that week

Dipper and Mabel were sat in the kitchen having dinner when the subject of Dipper and Wendy came up. 

"So did you two sort everything out in the end?" Mabel asked 

"I think so, but she's still pissed with me" Dipper admitted 

"You hurt her Dip" 

"You think I don't know that?" Dipper snapped, regretting it immediately, apologising profusely 

"You gotta do something about this Dipper, you need to make it up to her" 

"I know, I know... But how?" 

"Well Valentines Day is coming up... Do something romantic" Mabel suggested

"I guess so" Dipper replied, thinking about what he could do. 

The next day 

Wendy was sat in her usual position at work, behind the cash register, cheek resting on her fist, daydreaming, not noticing that Mabel was talking to her until she tapped her on the shoulder 

"Hello! Earth to Wendy" 

"Oh shit! Sorry Mabel, bad night last night, didn't sleep much" Wendy admitted 

"Things okay with Dipper again? He said you two spoke" 

"I think so... I dunno... I don't know what to do" 

"I think you two are gonna be fine, I think you just need a nice normal Valentine's Day together just to remind yourselves how much you care about each other" Mabel suggested. 

"I guess so" Wendy muttered, deep in thought about what they could do. 

Valentine's Day 

Wendy gulped as she stood outside The Mystery Shack, a small bag held tightly in her hands, glancing at her watch- the time reading seven thirty, the time Dipper had asked her to come around, she took a deep breath and knocked, the door almost immediately swung open. 

"Umm hey" Dipper greeted her, his right hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he moved out of the way to let her in- his nervous tick, Wendy smiled at it as it took her back to when he had asked her out

'he was so nervous' she thought to herself. 

"Hiya Dip, happy Valentine's Day" Wendy smiled at him, handing him the bag.

"Thanks" he took her coat and led her through to the kitchen where he had laid out two places, complete with small paper love hearts scattered over the table and two small candles lit in the middle. A card and small box placed on top of one of the plates.

"Happy Valentine's Day Wendy" Dipper pulled out a seat for Wendy and waited for her to be seated before rushing over to the cooker to take the food out of the oven, while he was doing that Wendy opened her card up and read the message inside

'To Wendy  
Sharing a life with you is my greatest adventure  
Happy Valentine's Day  
Love from Dipper  
XXXXXXXXXXXX' 

"Aww, Dipper. Thank you" Wendy smiled. 

"Wanna open the box now?" Dipper asked, turning around and indicating the small black box

"Okay" Wendy opened it and gasped... Inside was a silver pendant. Engraved on it was the date Dipper first came to Gravity Falls at twelve years old. The day they had met for the very first time. 

"I hope you like it" Dipper whispered as he walked over and began dishing Wendy's meal onto her plate. A breast of chicken wrapped in bacon with a cheese middle, served with potatoes and a side salad. 

"I- I love it" Wendy replied. 

"I'm sorry about all that's gone on between us" She added

"It's okay, I'm sorry too and I promise if there is a next time I'll be in contact more" Dipper promised, taking his seat next to her. 

"Thank you, so are you gonna open your gift at all?" 

"Yep, right now" Dipper smiled, taking the neatly wrapped present out of the plastic bag, he ripped off the wrapping paper to find a photo of him and Wendy that Mabel had taken for them, in a silver frame with their names etched around the frame. 

"It's beautiful" Dipper exclaimed, looking over to Wendy

"I love it" He added,taking her hand in his. 

"Dipper... I love you" Wendy whispered to him. 

"I love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

Mabel Pines stepped into the bedroom she shared with her twin brother Dipper, who was laying on his bed, a bag of chips leaning up against his side, reading one of his favourite comic books. 

"Does this look okay to you Dip?" Mabel asked, throwing her arms out so he could get a better look at the outfit she had chosen   
to wear for her date with Pacifica Northwest that evening

"It looks fine" Dipper replied flatly without looking up from his comic

"Wow your eyes must be amazing to see what I'm talking about without looking up from your dumb comic" Mabel replied sarcastically. Dipper rolled his eyes and looked up. 

"It looks fine, happy now?" Dipper snapped at her

"Well thanks" Mabel shot back, picking up her handbag before storming out of their room, slamming the door behind her. Dipper went back to reading his comic muttering something about hating Valentine's Day. Mabel, leaning up against their bedroom door puffed out her cheeks turned back around and re entered the bedroom 

"Dipper?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry for snapping like that" 

"Me too" 

"It's fine, you look great, now go and have a great time" 

"You sure you don't have any plans? What about hanging out with Wendy?" 

"She's got family plans" 

"You could still join me and Paz, she has got that friend Gina" Mabel suggested

"Mabel, I'm fine really, anyway Grunkle Ford has got me on a job, I'm just taking a break" Dipper lied

"Oh... Okay, if you're sure" 

"I am, I'm going back downstairs in a moment. Now go! Go and have a good night" 

Mabel threw her arms around her brother and kissed his forehead before leaving their room and running off downstairs. Dipper heard the faint sound of the door locking from below him, het sat up and moved over to the window in time to see the black Northwest family car drive off away from The Mystery Shack. Dipper watched the car disappear down the dirt road leading back into town. He sighed sadly, he hated lying to Mabel but he had told her all month that he was happy being single and that he didn't really want any 'distractions' as he put it, in all honesty Dipper was quite lonely, he just wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, he knew he was the weird and awkward kid at school, not really a hit with the opposite sex. 

"If only there was somebody who just knew me, who understood me" Dipper thought, talking aloud to himself, as he often did when he was alone. A sly smile spread across his face as he turned around and left his bedroom, heading downstairs and towards his Grunkle Stan's room where the old magic photo copier had been moved to. 

"Hello handsome" Dipper winked as he stood infront of his clone

"Hi yourself" the clone replied smiling back at Dipper 

"We need a name for you, two Dippers is just gonna get confusing" Dipper admitted

"I still love the name Tyrone" the clone admitted

"Yeah, me too" Dipper agreed

"Tyrone it is then" Tyrone exclaimed

"So.... Whatcha wanna do now?" Dipper asked, trying his best 'flirty' voice

"I'm sure we can think of something" Tyrone whispered in his ear, moving closer to Dipper.   
Later that night 

Mabel sighed happily as she opened the bedroom door, having spent a wonderful night with Pacifica, she was brought back to earth by the scramble and surprised scream of her brother as she entered the room.

"Holy Shit! Wh-what's going on in here?" Mabel exclaimed as she walked in on her brother and Tyrone, both topless, lips locked together, writhing around on Dipper's bed. Dipper and Tyrone broke apart immediately, both with identical looks of shock and shame etched on their faces

"Umm, I can explain" Dipper stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at Mabel. 

"Hehe, awkward" Mabel grinned, rooted to the spot.


End file.
